


怀爱若窃贼 3

by nonoright23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoright23/pseuds/nonoright23
Summary: ooc





	怀爱若窃贼 3

罗父给罗渽民在大学附近买下了一套房。在罗渽民的软磨硬泡下，李帝努同意了和罗渽民住在一起。  
大一的生活节奏没有很紧张，两个人在周末还可以在两个人的家看看电影。  
电影进行到中间，女主在男主面前慢慢的的脱掉法式紧身裙，丰盈的身材一览无遗。  
罗渽民偷偷瞥向坐在他身边的李帝努，李帝努有一下没一下的吃着草莓，日式睡袍下白皙的胸膛隐隐约约的暴露在空气中。他暗暗吞了口口水继续看电影。  
男主执行任务不知道能不能功成身退，女主是忠诚的基督教徒，但为了男主放弃了所有教条规定。  
她杀人，她婚前破处，哪怕今晚过后可能就会被教会的人放火烧死她都不在乎，她所做的一切都只是为了她眼前深深爱着的人。  
一如罗渽民为了李帝努，打碎了世界给人制定的所谓的规则，他铁了心要和李帝努一辈子在一起。  
女主的呻吟环绕在房间里，二人紧紧相拥使人感觉下一秒就要是世界末日到来。  
罗渽民的手悄悄的往身旁的人那边一点点的移动，然后瞬间握住。  
“Jeno……”  
“嗯？”  
他捧起李帝努的脸，轻轻的吻上去。  
罗渽民的大手游走在李帝努的上半身，他肖想已久的人儿毫不反抗地在他身下任他把玩自己。  
他解开身下人的浴袍，窗外的月光映在李帝努肌肤上。罗渽民轻舔他胸前的一小粒，吸吮发出啧啧声。他看到心爱的人羞红了脸，再一次吻了上去。  
“Jeno，把腿并起来。”  
考虑到李帝努还在生着病，罗渽民一只手握住李帝努纤细的脚踝，只是模仿做爱的动作在两条柔嫩的大腿内侧间来回抽动。  
李帝努有那么一瞬间觉得罗渽民是真正进入了自己。  
他乖巧的抱着自己的双腿，看着罗渽民陷入情欲中迷人又危险的脸，觉得今夜的自己对这个男人的情谊又增加了几分。  
“Jeno，想要尝尝吗？”  
李帝努像猫一样呈跪姿握住男人硬挺的肉棒，闭上眼睛轻舔龟头和柱身，一前一后的吞吐着。  
罗渽民低头看着爱人布满红晕的脸颊，长长的睫毛微微颤着，眼角的痣显的他整个人更风情万种。温热的口腔包裹着他的下身，因为第一次的缘故他的柱身还被身下人的牙齿不小心碰到。他还将一个指头伸进对方干涩的后穴来回抽插。  
他将肉柱从口腔拔出，精液喷出来顺着爱人的脸颊滴到床单上显的好不色情。  
罗渽民咬住李帝努粘上他精液的红润嘴唇并来回舔舐。  
洗完澡的两人在新换的床单上紧紧抱着。  
“晚安，渽民。”李帝努抬头亲了亲罗渽民有些干燥的嘴唇。  
“晚安，Jeno。”  
晚安，我的小猫。

大三。  
趁着劳动节放四天假，李帝努想回家看看母亲。罗渽民要完成老师给的任务，在李帝努进站抱歉的吻了吻李帝努的额头。  
“这里很多人啊……”  
“没事，他们又不认识我们。”罗渽民无所谓的看了看四周，“回家注意安全。”  
“嗯。”  
回到家里的那天天空有些阴沉，他下了公交车走向医院。  
他觉得脑袋有些晕，他以为是太久没有坐车的正常反应，没有在意地晃晃头继续往母亲的病房走。  
但他觉得眼前的世界变得有些模糊。他控制不住的靠着墙滑了下去。  
“帅哥怎么……喂——有人晕倒了！”  
李帝努觉得自己像睡了一觉。他坐起来发现是在病床上。  
“帅哥，做个体检吧。你刚才突然晕倒了，检查一下比较好。”护士小姐说。  
李帝努点点头，他刚落地的时候腿还是有些抖。  
拿到体检单的时候他怀疑的看着上面印出来的字。  
“你们家人有先例吧？这个病是遗传的，不过也可以做手术。”上了年纪的医生道，“成功的几率很小，就看你愿不愿意冒这个险了……你的家人呢？问问他们的意见吧。”  
李帝努把单子叠成最小，他慌了。  
他强迫冷静了一会儿，再一次去找母亲。  
他不敢和母亲说这件事情。他希望在母亲离开后自己再消失。他不想白发人送黑发人。  
“宝贝，这个戒指，妈妈给你了。这是爸爸给的定情信物，我想把它好好留着，可是不被允许呢……但Jeno会帮妈妈的，对吧？”  
李帝努接过戒指。他强忍着眼泪重重点头。  
罗渽民……怎么办？他这么想和他在一起来着。  
万一手术，失败了怎么办？他不愿意看到罗渽民心碎的眼神。  
他连一点点痛苦都不想带给罗渽民。  
李帝努想，他的爱人应该一直笑着，应该一直很幸福。  
他曾以为，能给他幸福的人是自己来着。  
他想和罗渽民一起去马德里。那个充满暖意的地方。  
但他现在连这片小小地方都再也出不去了。

回到罗渽民身边的李帝努还是笑着。  
他不知道该怎么对爱人讲这些。  
他在权威的网站搜索了病症，但病症的不确定性更让人绝望。

“Jeno，我看你和罗渽民玩的很来诶，听说他要和朴家小女儿订婚诶，是这样的吗？”  
“我不知道呢。”  
罗渽民曾想把两人的恋情宣告天下，但李帝努阻止了他。  
“以后我们拿了结婚证再让他们知道也不迟。”  
“嗯，我的Jeno说得对！”  
但等不到那天了。  
“啊，我以为你们很熟来着，你会知道很多呢。”  
“人家也要有秘密吧。”李帝努扯着嘴角笑了笑。  
“你们两个聊什么呢，报告写完没？”  
老师敲了敲桌子示意他们安静。

“你刚才说的是……真的吗？”  
下课了之后李帝努不确定地问刚才那个女生。  
“当然，学校很多消息后来被确凿，一开始都是我知道并告诉大家的。就像前一阵子那个看上去纯情的传媒系的男生被好几个女生联合扒皮说他脚踏好多条船呢，也是我最先知道的哦……啧啧，真是人不可貌相。”  
今天是他的生日，罗渽民给他发消息说晚点回家。  
“Jeno生日快乐！来不来喝酒？”留学生同学给他打来电话，“我们请你，谢谢你一直很照顾我们几个组员！”  
“好，在哪？”  
“我给你发定位啊，快来！”  
喝醉也是被允许的吧。  
同学有些被吓到的看着李帝努不停地灌酒给自己。  
“这，真是看不出来啊……你是不是发生什么事情了？”  
李帝努摇摇头。  
他一点都不喜欢这里……这里太吵了。  
他喜欢安静的地方。  
其实无所谓，有罗渽民在他身边就好。  
“我想……回去……”  
李帝努身形并不算娇小，几个同学中派了比较强壮的同学扶着李帝努送他回去。  
罗渽民提着蛋糕，哼着小曲儿走回家，却发现李帝努和一个他不认识的高大男人在一起。  
“你的钥匙在哪里？”  
“嗯……右边，右边口袋……”  
打开门，同学把李帝努放到床上，想要离开却被李帝努抱住。  
“渽……渽……”  
“你们在干什么？”  
罗渽民站在房门口，他整个人在盛怒中，他没有听同学的解释将他赶出门外。  
“滚！”  
他的宝贝被人碰了。  
他的宝贝抱住了其他人。  
他嫉妒到双目通红，他再一次回到房间，床上的人似乎还不知道自己犯了错。  
“为什么喝酒？”罗渽民闻到了一股酒味。  
李帝努没有听清楚眼前的人在说什么。  
他意识朦胧的觉得他就要和罗渽民分开了。  
“如果是这样的情况最好先写个遗嘱吧。”  
“癌症啊，那活不久了吧，手术成功都是骗人的，我之前一个同学就这么没了的。”  
……  
他问了很多人，太多人说不乐观。  
亲爱的上帝，我只是喜欢他而已，只是想和他在一起，为什么那么难？  
我离开你的话会比较好吧。  
让你怨恨我比较好吧，离开我之后过段时间或许你会另觅真爱。  
不要再想起我，到时候和那个人幸福的生活下去吧……  
可我还是……好难过……  
“抱……抱抱我吧……”  
罗渽民无法拒绝他的要求。他粗暴的脱掉李帝努的上衣和他接吻，一想到他的宝贝可能和别人亲吻过他就妒忌到疯狂。  
他想杀了那个男的。  
李帝努觉得自己的乳头很疼，那个人发泄地啃着他的乳粒。罗渽民在他脖颈上，锁骨上，胸口上小腹上留下草莓色的印记。像幼稚的小孩子在李帝努腿上掐出青紫的痕迹，他要告诉全世界这个人是他的。  
罗渽民扒掉李帝努的内裤，让内裤挂在李帝努的大腿上。他在床头摸到润滑液挤到自己手上，用中指进入紧致的后穴。  
“疼……”  
“你和别的男人的时候，想没想过我会疼？！”  
李帝努想说不是那样的。他刚才一晃神把那个人看成了罗渽民。  
但他又觉得这样的误会也刚好。  
这样罗渽民会不会讨厌他多一点？  
李帝努感觉到罗渽民撤出了手指，取而代之的是粗大阴茎狠狠的捅入。  
“哈……呜嗯……深……好深……”李帝努把脸埋在床单里。  
“Jeno，我没有戴套哦，你说我们会不会一起死呢……”  
李帝努摇头，他不要罗渽民也死去。  
他要罗渽民体验到这个世界美好的感情和接收到美好的事物。  
罗渽民将他翻转过来，被操出眼泪的李帝努格外的淫糜又漂亮。  
又是一个深入，罗渽民抓着李帝努的腰身又吻上去。他吸吮李帝努柔软的小舌迫使他张开嘴巴，两个人的唾液交换，唇舌纠缠。  
看着醉酒而比以往艳丽的李帝努，罗渽民只觉得心里一阵抽痛。  
是我哪里做的不好吗？为什么你要找别的男人？  
如果今晚他没有回来，他们是不是就……  
想到这里，罗渽民又发狠的操了身下人好几下。  
他把怨恨尽数撒入李帝努的体内，李帝努被精液的温度烫到整个人都在发颤。  
李帝努摸到罗渽民留下的温热的眼泪。  
“不要哭……”李帝努费力地舔掉他的泪水。  
罗渽民抓住李帝努的手腕。他停止不住哭泣。  
他突然觉得他和李帝努之间越来越远。  
他不想要这样。

罗渽民醒来后发现李帝努不见了。  
打开手机已经到了十一点一刻。  
他打开衣柜发现对方的衣服已经收走了。  
他急忙穿上衣服，他记得李帝努这节课在哪个教室上课。但他并没有看到李帝努的身影。  
“你来找Jeno吗？他请假了，听说他生病了，估计现在在寝室吧。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”  
李帝努虽然搬出来和他住，但是他仍保留有寝室的床位。  
他走向男生宿舍，李帝努正从宿舍门口出来。  
罗渽民拦住他。  
“我们谈谈。”  
“……没什么好谈的。”  
“昨晚你欠我一个解释。”  
“你看到的，就是那样。”  
“……我不相信。”  
李帝努看着罗渽民的眼睛。  
那双明亮的眼睛此刻因为他变得黯淡神伤。李帝努看到他这样子心都揪了起来却又只能装作冷漠的样子。  
“……听说你要订婚了。”  
“谁说的？我怎么不知道？”  
“我觉得你这样挺好的，毕竟和女生在一起才是正……”  
“如果是因为这个，你听我说……”  
“不用了。”李帝努往后退了一步，“我们分手吧。过了那么久了，其实我也腻了。”  
“少跟我说这种……”  
“我们就这样吧……别让别人知道，你一个大少爷，和一个男的混像什么话呢……”  
“混？你觉得跟我在一起，是混吗？”罗渽民握紧拳头。  
“你值得更好的……你以后别再找我了……我放在你家的东西你都扔了吧，麻烦你了。”  
李帝努用力甩开罗渽民的手，他转过身回寝室，甚至忘记了刚才为什么要出门。  
可罗渽民并没有和他结束的意思。  
他每天都会拦住李帝努。别的同学看到他们的氛围以为他们只是好朋友吵架。  
“Jeno你们怎么回事啊？你们好好沟通不就好了吗，你们这么要好，不至于吧……”组员碰了碰李帝努。  
“我和他什么都没发生，你们想太多了。”  
他礼貌地对同桌笑笑。  
走出教室，他看到罗渽民一直盯着他。他叹了口气。  
“我们分手了，你不用这样。”  
“我不要分手。”  
“……不要像个小孩子一样。”  
“……我很想你。”  
这一句话扎进了李帝努的心。  
以后要是他不在了，罗渽民还那么喜欢他的话，该怎么办？  
“我已经和别人谈了，你不要这样。”  
“……谁？”  
“你没必要知道。”  
“上次那个男的吗？”  
李帝努没有作声。  
“……我知道了。”  
罗渽民放弃的松开抓着李帝努的手。  
“好，好，这几年，算是废了，你好样的……”  
罗渽民慢慢往后退，一点点走出李帝努的视线。  
李帝努痛的蹲了下来。  
“你没事吧？要不要我扶你去医务室？”路过的同学关心的问道。  
李帝努摇摇头。  
他的心好像也死了一样。

有几个人说那天下午他们在教学楼听到痛苦的哭喊声。  
撕心裂肺般的，像是要把所有痛苦喊出来，听的让人红了眼眶。


End file.
